1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technology in which, when an outgoing call is made with a caller's mobile phone, text information on, for example, things to talk is entered and transmitted to a partner and the caller's phone number and the text information are displayed when an incoming call corresponding to the outgoing call comes in on the partner's (receiver's) mobile phone.